One Winged Angel
by Zerik
Summary: a small drabbel, nothing big just something I decided to write to get me back in the swing of writing, interested in what it's about? well read it and find out D


Disclaimer: I do not own the the Kingdom hearts universe, if I did?...well lets just say Riku wouldnt be very happy, Axel would always be in a black speedo only, Sora and Roxas would be shirtless if not more and always over each other with Axel joining in once and awhile, and many many more yaoilicious things :3

A/N: ello all! *waves nervously and looks around for any signs of pitchforks and torches* I know that its freaking ages since I've showed myself here on ....lets just say that homework from college is very time consuming and just plain SUCKS!

Good news is I'm in my 2nd semester of college so I'm half done with my first year, woo! *confetti explodes out of flying pigs made of marshmallows and raspberry jelly*

ahem.....anywho this is just a little one-shot that popped into my head so I thought that it would be a good way for me to get back my brain back into the state of writing so I can continue my main story, Music and Love, check it out if you want (shameful self promotion FTW xD)

Enjoy!

I look down from this clock tower....doing the same thing that I've done for countless days over and over, watching you. You seek me yet you don't realize that I'm always near...always close.

I refuse to get close for your hatred of me burns my very soul....and it hurts so much, yet all I can do when we meet is show a face of indifference, not letting you see my pain....my anger, when we battle each clash of our swords feels like a hit against my very heart...the only way I can show you that I'm worth something is beating you...yet you hate me even more for that.

Can't you see how that women deceives you? Your own childhood friend who acts in love with you....and yet she chases other men while your missing. why cant you see that I will protect you? Love you and only you? We have had our differences....but can't we put that in the past? After all...doesn't love conquer all?

Whenever I watch you, your hair seems to be the essence of the sun itself...so bright in the day, and glows under the moonlight, you are so enchanting, yet terrifying at the same time...how could I fall for you...when my first intention was to kill you? No matter, even if you hate me, even if I am always in the shadows....i will always be watching.

for I am, and always will be...

_Every day seems to pass by without me...i know what Tifa does when I'm gone, but I don't have the will to push her away, and she knows that all to well...if only he would show up again. He's done terrible things, yet for all his terrible deeds...why do I feel such a pull to him?_

_I'm scared to find out what happens if I let myself be pulled.....so I move away from it..that's what I've been doing for the past month..I seek him out...i know that if I follow that pull I have a greater chance to meet him...but I don't know if I should...i know this pull...this feeling...i used to have it with Tifa before she destroyed it with betrayal....but why must it be you?_

_Every time we meet I just want to talk to you....to get to know you better...i know that there's something more under that mask of indifference....and yet I feel so weak in your presence....so vulnerable...and I cant express myself to others...so we always end up in a fight...i feel that I need to show you that I'm strong, strong enough for you to see me as worthy of just something other then for fighting, when did I fall for you?_

_I don't want you to know that I have these feelings for you....when we first met we tried to kill each other...i was so full of hate...but all that is gone now...i don't know how you will react if I show my feelings. So I bring the memories of hatred back, there not real...but enough that it looks like it._

_every time you beat me you never finish me off....always saying I'm not worthy to be killed yet. Yet I know there something else, a deeper meaning behind your words..and then you always turn around and walk away...your black coat whirling around as your beautiful silver hair flows behind you...away from me, I watch as you walk away...stunned by the feelings assaulting me._

_I know...i somehow know that your always watching...somewhere...i turn towards the pull and stand there...looking upwards...because I know..deep I my heart, that someday we might come together, and I can show you that I no longer hate you...that I forgive you and we can be something more then rivals._

_I know...that you are and always will be..._

...your one-winged angel.

_...my one-winged angel. _

Well that's It, I'm pretty sure you've figured out who's who already, and if you haven't? Well I don't know what to tell you besides go play KH I or II. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this little drabble of mine hopefully this has uncovered the spark for Music and Love that my dreaded homework has tried to snuff out .


End file.
